


Things Left unsaid

by YaoiFreak4Life



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Captain America: The First Avenger, Character Death, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Memories, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, Regret, Sad, Stucky - Freeform, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFreak4Life/pseuds/YaoiFreak4Life
Summary: A collection of letters Steve wrote to Bucky after the fateful fall.





	Things Left unsaid

Buck,  
It feels like I'm dreamin. I keep thinking I'll wake up back in Brooklyn and you’ll be in the kitchen yelling at me to get up. I'm sorry for what happened. I think about it everyday, I cant sleep without seeing the fear in your eyes before the fall. I know that you could never forgive me. I shoulda saved ya , coulda brought you home but i panicked, I hesitated. I'm so sorry Buck.  
***

Bucky,  
Duggan showed me his nieces over dinner last night, sure he’s tryin to distract me. Made me think of your family. Thanksgiving was always outta control with you and Becca at it, but man did your ma make the best pie around. I miss the holidays together. We were family.  
***

Bucky,  
This’ll be the first winter I ain't sick. It's weird to think about. Just last year we thought I wasn't gonna make it.

I had a pretty bad case of pneumonia and even tho it seemed to get worse and worse, you wouldn't leave my side. You piled on every blanket in the house on me. And even then I couldn't keep my teeth from chatterin’. So you got in there with me and held me. I tried to kick you out but you weren't havin it. You were so determined to keep my right.  
***

Bucky,  
Wonder if you remember the last time I drew ya. We were on the roof of ma’s old buildin. Too hot for me to do much else so you suggested I draw ya. Maybe give it to your ma for her birthday. You couldn't sit still for the life of ya. Had to keep yappin, lookin at birds, just like a dog.

I threatened to settle you myself and you couldn't deny a good fight, smirkin like a wiseass. I got up from my seat and pushed down on your shoulders and I've never seen ya so obedient. Starin up at me with those big ol eyes like I hung the sun. You didn't move an inch and after you told me to keep it. I see why now. Those weren't eyes you should show to ya ma.  
***

Bucky,  
The Commandos went celebratin’ last night. Fellas’ were determined to talk a dame up. It was painful watchin the boys put there dance shoes to use. I can't remember the last time I laughed that hard, you woulda loved it.

It made me think of that summer before the war. You tried to get me on em dates with the twins. I kept refusin cuz my two left feet, but we both know you can't take no for an answer and we spent the night practicin’. You held me close for hours, so patient and determined to get me outta my head. I’ll never forget how you laughed as I broke all ten of your toes like I promised.  
***

Bucky,  
Remember how mad you got when I lied about kissin lois? You were sweet on her for so long I had to tease ya.

I really set myself up tho when the truth came out. You realised I never kissed anyone before but you didn't laugh. Here I thought you’d be teasin me for it but you just looked at me all serious, askin if I’d wanna practice. 

You tasted like mints and cigarettes. Didn't sleep a wink that night.  
***

Bucky,  
You always told me not to do somethin stupid. I never listened. But maybe I wasn't bein stupid enough. I shoulda told ya before you left.

We weren’t just kids messin around. We had something, something we were too afraid to say aloud. I’d give anything to have one more day just to tell you that. If the world had been any other way or if I’d just been a braver man Id've gotten on one knee and make an honest man outta ya.

I love you buck. 


End file.
